DREAM COME TRUE
by Deevadeeva
Summary: There is a island called Dreamland. The island was covered by various natural resources. The lake, mountains, forest, people of dreamland and few adopted pets. The dreamland is ruled by a princess after demise of the king and lost queen. The people of dreamland are very supportive to the princess and obey her orders. So what is the dream come true all about? FIND OUT INSIDE!


**_There is a island called Dreamland. The island was covered by various natural resources. The lake, mountains, forest, people of dreamland and few adopted pets. The dreamland is ruled by a princess after demise of the king and lost queen. The people of dreamland are very supportive to the princess and obey her orders. So what is the dream come true all about? What is the dream the princess wants to make it true? What happened in the past and whats in future? Find out everything in this story. I recommend you watch the video and hope you find it interesting. Happy reading peeps :)_**

INTRODUCTION EARLY TIME

Deep inside the castle there was a tunnel that takes on other side of dreamland, which is surrounded by sea and mountains. The other side of dreamland has a small castle made of gold. This was kept in secret from ancient times from the first ruler of the dreamland, who covered the golden part with big castle. None of them were allowed or known about the golden castle, except the Kings and Queens who ruled thereafter. The Princess Deeva belong to 15th ruler of dreamland. He was King Guran married to Queen Getle.

 ** _CHAPTER 1:_** ** _THE KING AND QUEEN_**

The King of dreamland met his Queen on the shore of garland where the Queen lived.

(Since this would be referred to past, i would use king and queen as character names)

King Guran : Greetings Princess Getle. I am Prince Guran of dreamland.

Queen Getle : Ah Welcome to my kingdom Garland. It's a great honor that you and your kingdom present for the annual feast.

King Guran : Its a pleasure to be here, and thank you for the invitation.

After a pause of few seconds, king Guran said...

King Guran : May we have a private time around castle so we discuss about our kingdoms.

Queen Getle : yes Offcourse Prince. We will meet here after the pre annual feast post lunch, then i would take you around my castle.

They departed for the pre annual feast. The start was with a speech by eldest sibling of Queen Getle and ended with a welcoming dance. After lunch, the king and queen met near the place they departed. The Queen took him around by walk and they started:

Queen Getle : I wonder how it is been so far here.

King Guran : Princess Getle, i am truly and deeply happy to see your warm welcome and care. Everyone in your kingdom are so simple and helpful.

Queen Getle : That's really satisfying. Thank you for your time Prince.

King Guran : You are welcome, Ahh Princess Getle, can you brief about you and your kingdom.

Queen Getle : Yes Prince Guran. To start with, i am youngest in family and my 3 sibling brothers raised me up. They are very strong, bold and honest. People in the kingdom are happy with their incharge. After demise of King and Queen, they have greatly taken care of kingdom garland. Now the feast is all about the great years of success ruled by us. I am pretty miserable sometimes, but i want to rule kingdom once my siblings feel i can handle.

(both giggle)

King Guran : Thats nice. Princess, would you like to tell some more about yourself.

Queen Getle thinks for a while and see the king with an confused expression. But then she continued conversation,

"I was very young when my father King Duston took me around the kingdom of garland, showing the people, their culture, their problems, so on. I was given good enough freedom on what i want to do or learn. Being the youngest i always had advantage of roaming around the castle and be on my own. The only thing I learned in my kingdom is self defense thought by my mother Queen Shilgy. I lost them during the Mariners war"

(Suddenly, King Guran stops her and said " The mariners war is what troubling my kingdom even now", i would meet your brothers to know more about them")

Queen Getle : Sure, they are very helpful. Well, since then they raised me and left me like a child. They are not aware i can handle the kingdom on my own.

King Guran : And how would you handle kingdom?

Queen Getle : (Smiles) though i am confused sometimes, i can take right decisions after thinking about it deeply.

The King Guran fell in love with the Queen Getle and expressed his opinion to Queen. The Queen also had impressive opinion as much she heard about him.

King Guran : well Princess, i have been hearing about the garland Kingdom, the people, you and your siblings. It was really impressive. As you must be aware, i am sole ruler of kingdom of dreamland, i was looking for a princess who is aware what happens in a kingdom, how to handle, be independent and take decisions at right time. You are the only one i believe that I am waiting for so long. I would love to hear your opinion and decision.

(Queen Getle pauses for a minute and said "From the Time i heard about the kingdom of dreamland and sole prince, i thought thats where i can rule the kingdom on my own. I am happy too on this proposal and i would be lucky sharing my life with you.")

King Guran : Princess thank you for your honest opinion. I will meet your eldest sibling and proceed further.

They holded hand and kissed.

It was not so difficult for King to convince her siblings as the dreamland and garland was neighboring Islands. But the Queen wanted her 3 enthusiastic and powerful siblings who are in charge of the kingdom in garland to agree.

The Queen entered the dreamland Kingdom and they had a auspicious life together. One day The King said to Queen that he always used to get a dream about someone entered into the golden castle and something happened there. Whenever the king get this dream he would feel like nightmare. This time he had his Queen to share about the dream he often gets.

Years later the kingdom of dreamland and garland were expecting new one's arrival. Both King and the Queen were excited decently on their new arrival.

 ** _CHAPTER 2: SOMETHING HAPPENED??_**

re the Queen delivered baby, an old woman from neverland entered the dreamland castle premises and requested guards to let her inside.

Guards: Wait madam, who are you?

The women: I am Radolee from Neverland. I wanted to meet the king Guran to discuss about a secret revealed.

The guards started laughing and did not allow her inside the castle neither they informed the king Guran about her request.

Radolee: please let me meet the King or else there is a curse awaiting the kingdom of dreamland.

Guards: Sorry, we cannot let you in as there is no information about you from our border area, neither no invitation from king. We request you to come back with an approved message from border of dreamland.

Radolee awaits for 3 days, sitting in front of the castle, sometimes behind the castle, sometimes roaming around the castle and trying to peek king's attention. However, she was not found around castle on 4th day and the guards believed she had returned back to the neverland since she couldn't meet the king and neither she got a shelter.

 ** _CHAPTER 3: ITS PRINCESS!!!_**

Finally the time has arrived when the kingdom of dreamland and garland celebrate the happiness of Princess arrival to the dreamland family.

King Guran : I am deeply happy about a princess born in my life and on this happy occasion i announce a grand meal across the dreamland and garland.

(King Guran announced inside castle and assigned guards for this to be organized)

Next morning, the king and queen spent entire day together with little Princess and admired their life so far.

When the sun dropped and night covered the sky with stars, the king took his Queen on the top of the castle and said about his dream in detail.

 ** _CHAPTER 4: THE DREAM_**

Getle : King, what is that thing you bought me here?? Is everything alright in the kingdom?

King Guran : Yes my Queen, everything alright. Its just that something i wanted to share with someone from long time but i cannot unless to a queen of dreamland.

Queen Getle : So you want to say this only to me?

King Guran : yes, it has been a kind of ritual and culture that only king and queen knows about this and it is curse to dreamland if someone else comes to know the secret.

Queen Getle : i got it King. This is the secret being followed by you and your family from long years. I have heard about it from my siblings. But none of them know what is the secret. I am feeling lucky and promise the ritual that i keep it secret.

King Guran : Thanks. This is what i expected from you. Now the time has come to reveal you about that secret and another important thing too.

Queen Getle : well king, please proceed as you wish to tell about first.

(king takes deep breath, sees around to make sure none of the people or guards there)

King Guran : Long time from the first ruler of the dreamland, we are been informed about a golden castle within our castle of dreamland.

(Queen feels confused)

King Guran : does it makes you wonder? Well i will make it clear Queen. There is a golden castle hidden behind our castle. That was hidden by first ruler of the dreamland. It is been protected by whosoever ruled our kingdom thereafter. The golden castle has gold and silver ornaments and automated safety techniques. Many of the guards before tried to enter but never returned. May be those guards found the tunnel inside our castle and followed to see where it goes. However this is now been closed and locked.

Queen Getle : King, thats really needs to be protected as been followed from the past. But i wonder, have any of the king and queen been there?

King Guran : As i know, none of them entered beyond tunnel. But my father King Jaley and mother Queen julia had been there saw the castle and surrounding filled with sea and mountains but returned back without entering inside golden castle.

Queen Getle : what happened to king and queen? How did you lose them?

King Guran : You must be aware of the Mariners war.

Queen Getle : Ah yes they are most difficult but my siblings and guards were successful in defeating them.

King Guran : Right, father King Jaley died in mariners war and my mother Queen Julia went missing. Sources said she was buried among other guards.

Queen Getle : sad. I am sorry for whatever happened king. Its good you shared with me. I will maintain the secret and i will rule the kingdom of dreamland as its been ruled till now. But i would recommend we speak to my siblings on those mariners.

King Guran : thank you for your support queen. Yes i will send message tomorrow morning. We will have to sort the mariners at earliest possible.

Queen Getle : Sure king. And what is the most important thing you wanted to say.

King Guran : ahh yes. Its about a dream.

(Queen Getle giggles)

King Guran : I am not completely sure what you think about it, but whenever I see that dream i feel like nightmare. I am not behind it but it doesn't leave me.

Queen Getle : ohh i see. Please share with me king. May be i could sort out.

King Guran : i always get dream that someone we know has entered golden castle and they got something other than the ornaments. And i am trying to follow that person but in between i am falling down in a hole. That's where i feel my senses and wake up from dream.

(Queen Getle sees the king is shivering and sweating, his eyes look worried and lost in thoughts, so suddenly Queen says)

Queen Getle : well king thats really kind of nightmare, as i know if something you have heard or seen half way in childhood you tend to get it in the way of dream to find out answers. I believe you need to take more courage. Concentrate on our princess, the kingdom and the mariners. Most importantly i am with you my king.

(king Guran feels relaxed on those words)

King Guran : yes my queen and i am really happy to have you in my life.

They spend little more time there and return back for dinner.

well hope you all are enjoying the story, i will come back soon with more chapters


End file.
